leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jessie
Jessie (Japanese: ムサシ Musashi) is a member of Team Rocket, more specifically part of a trio with James and , that follows and around in the Pokémon anime, usually trying to steal Ash's Pikachu. |corecolor= |bordercolor= |color2= |textcolor=fff |name= |jname= |tmname= |slogan=no |image=Jessie SS.png |caption=Jessie in the new series |size=x200px |age=yes |years=25 (as of M02, not stated in dub) |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Dark Pink , Crimson , Magenta |gender=Female |hometown=Unknown |region=Kanto |relatives=Miyamoto (mother) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Agent, , , , Rocket /Team Rocket |game=yes |generation= , |games= , Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |leader=no |team=yes |teamname=Team Rocket Aether Foundation (SM046 - SM049; SM096) |teamrank=Agent (Team Rocket) Former (Aether Foundation) |brain=no |partner=yes |partnername=James, |anime=yes |epnum=EP002 |epname=Pokémon Emergency! |enva=Rachael Lillis (EP002-AG145) Michele Knotz (AG146-present) |java=Megumi Hayashibara (EP002-AG084, AG093-present) Akiko Hiramatsu (AG085-AG092) }} In the anime In the main series Pokémon As with the standards set by the Team Rocket organization, Jessie initially started off with mainly Pokémon, but as the anime continued onward, her team has diversified. Most of her other Pokémon tend to be unusual in appearance and don't usually fit the general image of "cute". However, she does display a desire to obtain Pokémon that are considered "adorable" when the opportunity presents itself, especially feminine Pokémon such as or . She was also attracted to a in Duels of the Jungle!. Occasionally, she manages to take control of some powerful Pokémon, but due to either inexperience or hubris, this often backfires and loses control of them. She doesn't appear to train her Pokémon that often. Instead, they are often used to fight against and . When she enters Pokémon Contests, she tends to involve herself in her Pokémon's appeals. On hand Travels with This section is for the Pokémon that Jessie currently travels with, but has not caught. At Team Rocket's headquarters Released Traded away Given away Evolved with another Pokémon Lived with This section is for the Pokémon that Jessie lived with, but has not caught. Borrowed Befriended Temporary Status unknown Jessie received a Magikarp while it was in disguise as a from the Magikarp salesman after trading away Spoink's pearl. After Team Rocket's defeat, Magikarp disappeared. However, it isn't known if Jessie had time to catch the Magikarp.}} similar to a , telling it to use "water magic" as it hit others while spinning. However, it was heavily implied that Jessie made this up. Starmie's only known move is .}} Contests Sinnoh Ribbons ]] This listing is of the Ribbons Jessie obtained in the Sinnoh region as Jessilina: * Ribbon (Team Shocker!) * Ribbon (Shield with a Twist!) * Ribbon (Dressed for Jess Success!) * Ribbon (Teaching The Student Teacher!) * Ribbon (Dawn of a Royal Day!) Grand Festival ranking Jessie has competed in the following Grand Festival tournaments as Jessilina: * Sinnoh Grand Festival - Top 4 (Coming Full-Festival Circle!) Other achievements * Contest - Appeal Round (as "Mademoiselle Jessica" in ''All Things Bright and Beautifly!) * Contest - Top 4 (as "Jessica" in Come What May!) * Contest - Top 4 (as "Jesslana" in Disguise Da Limit) * Contest - Top 4 (as "Jessafina" in Lessons in Lilycove) * Contest - Top 4 (as "The Jester" in Pacifidlog Jam) * Contest - Top 8 (as "Empress Jessibella" in A Hurdle for Squirtle) * Chrystanthemum Contest - Top 8 (as "Jessibella" in Spontaneous Combusken!) * Contest - Runner-up (as "Jessibella" in Going for Choke!) * Contest - Runner-up (as "Jessilina" in Arrival of a Rival!) * Unofficial Contest - Winner (as herself in Borrowing on Bad Faith!) * Contest - Top 8 (as "Jessilina" in Settling a Not-So-Old Score!) * Contest - Top 4 (as "Jessilina" in Dawn's Early Night!) * Wallace Cup - Appeal Round (as "Jessilina" in Staging a Heroes' Welcome!) * Contest - Appeal Round (as "Jessilina" in Battling The Generation Gap!) * Contest - Top 4 (as "Jessilina" in Another One Gabites the Dust!) * Contest - Top 4 (as "Jessilina" in Old Rivals, New Tricks!) * Contest - Unknown (as "Jessilina" in Double-Time Battle Training!) * Contest - Top 8 (as "Jessilina" in Playing the Performance Encore!) Showcases Princess Keys obtained ]] This listing is of the s Jessie obtained as Jessilee: * Princess Key (A Dancing Debut!) * At least two unknown Princess Keys (prior to ''Master Class is in Session!) Master Class ranking Jessie has achieved the following ranking in the Master Class tournament as Jessilee: * Showcase - Top 4 (Performing a Pathway to the Future!) Other achievements * Showcase - Theme Performance (as "Jessilee" in A Showcase Debut!) * Showcase - Fifth (as "Jessilia" in Performing with Fiery Charm!) * Showcase - Third (as "Jessilee" in A Performance Pop Quiz!") Pokémon League Jessie has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Manalo Conference - Top 16 (as "Jessina" in ''The Battlefield of Truth and Love!) Pokémon competitions Jessie has competed in the following : * Beach Beauty and Pokémon Costume Contest - N/A (with James as "Rocket Boosters" in Beauty and the Beach) * P1 Grand Prix - Runner-up (with James as "Giant" in The Punchy Pokémon) * Queen of the Princess Festival - Runner-up (Princess vs. Princess) * Sunflora Festival - Disqualified (with James as "Eta" and "Rock" in Grin to Win!) * Seaking Catching Competition - N/A (Hook, Line, and Stinker) * Grass Tournament - Disqualified (as "Eissej" in The Grass Route) * Sumo Conference - Disqualified (as "Jessiyaki" in Ring Masters) * Pokémon Orienteering - N/A (Off the Unbeaten Path) * Pokémon Dress-Up Contest - N/A (All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go!) * Pastoria Croagunk Festival - N/A (with James in Cream of the Croagunk Crop!) * Pokémon Summer Academy - Third ( ; One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!) * Pokémon Triathlon - N/A ( ; One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!) * Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament - Disqualified (as "Jessielinlin" in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!) * Scalchop King Competition - Disqualified (with James as "Jesty" and "Jacen" in Crowning the Scalchop King!) * Pokémon Sumo Tournament - Top 16 (as "Jessicalinda" in The Journalist from Another Region!) * Poké Puff Contest - Preliminary round (with James in A Battle by Any Other Name!) * Pokémon Sky Relay - Disqualified (with James as "Team R" in A Relay in the Sky!) * Pokémon Pancake Race - Disqualified (Racing to a Big Event!) * Charjabug race Koko Cup - Disqualified (with James as "Bewear Max" in Mounting an Electrifying Charge!) * Pokémon Sled Jump Games - DNF (as "Jessigold" in Getting a Jump on the Competition!) * Pokémon Ping-Pong tournament - Round 1 (as "Gorgeous" in Smashing with Sketch!) * Alola Bread Festival - Unknown (with James and Meowth in Sours for the Sweet!) Voice actors (Hungama dub) |he=מאיה בר שלום Maya Bar Shalom ענת ניב Anat Niv (EP240-EP262) |hu=Erika Kiss |is=Ester Talia Casey (M03, M05) |id=Saras B. Palupi (Kanto saga) Nurhayati Hartono (Johto saga-DP191, M02-M13) Jane Leisilla Zahara (BW001-present) Mayadifka ( ) |it=Emanuela Pacotto |ko=이선 I Seon (EP002-EP274) 우정신 U Jeong-Shin (AG001-present) |no=Lena Meieran |pl=Dorota Lanton (EP002-AG040, M01-M03, Mewtwo Returns) Izabela Dąbrowska (DP001-present, M11-present) |pt_br=Isabel de Sá (EP002-XY093, M01-M18) Flávia Saddy (XY094-present, M19-present) |pt_eu=Teresa Madruga (EP002-EP041, EP100-EP128, M01-M02) Sandra de Castro (EP042-EP099, EP263-AG065) Dora Cruz (EP129-EP209, Pokémon Live!) Cármen Santos (M03-M04) Raquel Ferreira (EP210-EP262, AG093-AG189, DP001-DP052) Bárbara Lourenço (AG066-AG092, Pokémon Chronicles) Unknown voice actress (M07) Rita Fernandes (AG190-AG192) Raquel Rosmaninho (DP053-present, M10-present) |ro=Mariana Presecan ( ) Florentina Țilea ( ) |ru=Татьяна Зиновенко Tatyana Zinovenko Дарья Фролова Darja Frolova |es_la=Diana Pérez Elena Rámirez (EP159-EP167, EP169, EP192-EP205, EP230-EP233, EP274-AG017, AG033-AG034, AG093-AG100, one scene of AG133) Mayra Arellano (young, AG156) |es_eu=Amparo Valencia Ana Jiménez (M03 and Mewtwo Returns) |sv=Annelie Berg Bhagavan (S01-S03, S06-present) Mia Hansson (S03-S05) |th=สุลักษณา เทพหัสดิน ณ อยุธยา Sulaksana Tephadsadin na Ayutthaya คนธนันท์ วัฒนชาติวงศ์ Kontanun watanachatwong (DP054-present) |tr=Figen Aksoy Harman Müge Oruçkaptan (SM001-present) Berna Terzierol (M05) |uk=Тетяна Зіновенко Tetyana Zinovenko |vi=Trương Ngọc Châu (BW001-BW097) Võ Huyền Chi (EP002-EP080, BW109-present) Nguyễn Thụy Thùy Tiên (M10-M18) }} In I Choose You! and The Power of Us ]] Jessie appeared in ''I Choose You!, which is set in a different continuity from the main series. She first appeared in disguise with James and in a Pokémon Center, being wanted for stealing Pokémon. When a Trainer who had just battled an hurried inside the Pokémon Center, Team Rocket eavesdropped on the conversation and decided to hunt for Entei themselves. While looking for Entei in the forest, they were blasted off by a raging . In "The Power of Us" Team Rocket hide behind some bushes as Ash meets Margo. Meowth asks how they are gong to steal Pikachu and Jessie suggests starting a juice business because that they will become rich. That day, before the catch race Team Rocket is in the background selling Lum Berries. Later that evening Team Rocket are trying to steal from Toren's lab Jessie reveals that she has "No idea" what moves and abilities are. Team Rocket is about to begin stealing when the Smeargle ink spills and Toren comes into the room to investigate so Team Rocket hides outside. The next day while Toren is presenting his research, Harriet finds Team Rocket backstage and asks them who they are. Jessie starts saying the Team Rocket motto but Meowth interrupts them. James drops a smoke bomb and they run to the forest but while they are running Jessie thinks that she tossed the Effect Spore to Meowth but it turns out she didn't and she actually dropped it. After the effect spore started spreading across the city, Team Rocket took their Lum berry cart and went to the Pokemon center. As they caught their breath Toren, with their permission, takes all of their Lum berries to stop the spread of and reverse the effects of effect spore. Pokémon On hand Travels with This section is for the Pokémon that Jessie currently travels with, but has not caught. Voice actors Artwork Sprites In the games website.]] Both Jessie and James appear in as in-game bosses, collectively referred to as the Trainer class rather than by name. They first attack the in Mt. Moon while trying to take one of the rare Fossils uncovered there. Later, in Celadon City's Rocket Hideout, Jessie and James guard Giovanni's room. During that time, as the player runs into them, they are eager for revenge after busted up their plans at Mt. Moon. They hold Mr. Fuji hostage at Pokémon Tower, attacking the player on the seventh floor. Finally, at Silph Co. in Saffron City, Jessie and James make their final appearance, once again trying to stall the main character from reaching their Boss. Unlike in the anime, Jessie and James do not follow the main character around and come up with their usual evil plans to capture . Jessie and James appear in Let's Go on the same level as admins. They are more difficult than other Team Rocket grunts and will only challenge the player to a double battle. If the player tries to leave Viridian City without delivering Oak's Package, they will be blocking the north exit to the city. Above the entrance to Mount Moon, Meowth is sleeping but when the player a few steps into the cave, Team Rocket will appear, Meowth will wake up and join them (it can't speak) and they will run away so the player has to follow them in Mount Moon. When the player gets a fossil and starts leaving the cave, Jessie and James will challenge the player to a battle. Pokémon First battle 420 |name= |game=Y |location=Mt. Moon |pokemon=3 }} | | | Second battle 750 |name= |game=Y |location=Team Rocket Hideout |locationname=Rocket Hideout |pokemon=3 }} | | | Third battle 810 |name= |game=Y |location=Pokémon Tower |pokemon=3 }} | | | Fourth battle 930 |name= |game=Y |location=Silph Co. |pokemon=3 }} | | | Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! First battle 1,152 |name=Jessie |name2= |game=LGPE |location=Mt. Moon |pokemon1=1 |pokemon2=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Second battle 3,072 |name=Jessie |name2= |game=LGPE |location=Team Rocket Hideout |pokemon1=1 |pokemon2=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Third battle 3,264 |name=Jessie |name2= |game=LGPE |location=Pokémon Tower |pokemon1=1 |pokemon2=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Fourth battle 3,456 |name=Jessie |name2= |game=LGPE |location=Silph Co. |pokemon1=1 |pokemon2=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Fifth battle 4,992 |name=Jessie |name2= |game=LGPE |location=Kanto Route 17 |locationname=Route 17 |pokemon1=1 |pokemon2=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Quotes ;Mt. Moon *Before battle :"Stop right there!" :"That fossil is Team Rocket's! Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" *Being defeated :"A brat beat us?" *After being defeated :"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" ;Rocket Hideout *Before battle :"Not another step, brat!" :"How dare you humiliate us at Mt. Moon! It's payback time, you brat!" *Being defeated :"Such a dreadful twerp!" *After being defeated :"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" ;Pokémon Tower *Before battle: :"Stop right there!" :"Grampa here wanted to complain, so we're setting him straight. So render yourself invisible, or prepare to fight!" *Being defeated :"You will regret this!" *After being defeated :"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" ;Silph Co. *Before battle :"Hold it right there, brat!" :"Our Boss is in a meeting! You better not disturb him!" *Being defeated :"Like always..." *After being defeated :"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! Again..." Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! ;Viridian City *Blocking the way, on guard duty :"What do you want? You can't pass through here right now! We're in the middle of guard duty, and it's very important!" *If talked to again :"How many times do I have to tell you? You can’t pass through here right now! Don’t children like you have errands to run or something?" ;Mt. Moon *Upon entering :"Looks like there’s nothing here..." :"You! You were eavesdropping on us just now, weren’t you!" :"We know there’re rare Fossils buried around here somewhere! If you’ve got any, you’d better hand them over to us, twerp!" :"Wahahaha!" *1F, Encountering Jessie by herself :"Ugh! You're pretty fast, kid!" *B1F, trying to harvest Fossils :"Aren’t those dark-colored things Fossils?" *If spoken to :"Quit goofing around and go already!" *Before battle :"Hands off! That Fossil belongs to us!" :"We're Team Rocket! I'm Jessie!" :"And the two of us are going to take that Fossil back!" *If the player only has one Pokémon :"Hey, twerp, you can’t battle the both of us with just one Pokémon! You’d better go get another and come back to take us on!" *Being defeated :"I can't believe it!" *After being defeated :"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off!" Pokémon Puzzle League Along with many other anime characters, both Jessie and James appeared in Pokémon Puzzle League, where they appeared with a Weezing, an Arbok, and a Golbat. They are the main opponents in the "Spa Service" line clear challenge. Pokémon Zany Cards Jessie and James appear as the first opponents in both Wild Match mode and Special Seven mode. In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the series Ash & Pikachu, based on the , Jessie appears along with the rest of the Team Rocket trio, James and . Pokémon On hand Temporary In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga as a married couple in the manga]] Jessie appears in The Electric Tale of Pikachu along with her teammates James and . Her first appearance is in Pikachu's Excellent Adventure. She, James and Meowth tag along with a group of lost Pokémon, including , to try to find the Hidden Village. When they arrive, she and James attempt to steal the Pokémon living in the village, but they are quickly expelled by a . In this chapter, she uses an in battle. Jessie's next appearance is in You Gotta Have Friends. She and James attempt to steal a herd of wild . At this point in the manga, Jessie's has evolved into , though its evolution is not depicted in the manga. Following this, Jessie and James begin regularly appearing in the manga, following Ash to the Pokémon League championship at Indigo Plateau and cheering him on at the Orange League. Jessie, along with James, seems to maintain a friendship or at least acquaintance with Ash, as he has the Team Rocket trio deliver a letter to his mother as they are passing Pallet Town in Epilogue: Wild Type. In this epilogue chapter, she is shown as slightly older with a shorter hairdo. While in the anime, the nature of Jessie's relationship with James is not explicitly stated, in the epilogue of the manga, James is shown confessing his love to Jessie. They are shown afterwards married with Jessie visibly pregnant. Like many female characters in the manga, Jessie is depicted with an oversized bust, though this is edited down for VIZ Media's English translation. Pokémon On hand Released cornered Mimi in her house, Jessie caught loads of Clefairy. They were released later on after 's tune puts everyone to sleep. None of Clefairy's moves are known.}} In the movie adaptations As Jessie has appeared in every movie to date, she has appeared in the manga adaptations of them. In the TCG Jessie and James appear on both versions of the card , which originally released in the set; it was re-released with different artwork in . In that expansion, there was also a preconstructed based on . HereComesTeamRocketTeamRocket15.jpg| artwork HereComesTeamRocketEXTeamRocketReturns111.jpg| artwork This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Jessie's Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Colorless|jpset=Movie Commemoration Random Pack|jpnum=017/022}} |type=Psychic|jpset=Pokémon VS|jpnum=093/141}} |type=Darkness|jpset=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpnum=065/084|ennum=47/109}} |type=Psychic|jpset=Ash vs Team Rocket Deck Kit|jpnum=008/026}} |type=Psychic|jpset=Ash vs Team Rocket Deck Kit|jpnum=010/026}} |type=Supporter|enset=Hidden Fates|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=058/068|jpset=Sky Legend|jprarity=R|jpnum=048/054|jpset2=Sky Legend|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=062/054}} Trivia * According to James in the English dub of Pokémon Shipwreck, Jessie is short for Jessica. * The episode Here's Lookin at You, Elekid was the first to feature digital colored animation, subsequently Jessie's hair color changed to magenta in all subsequent episodes. In all of the hand-colored cel animated episodes prior to this point, including movies like Destiny Deoxys and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, Jessie's hair was colored red. * Jessie is one of only two human characters, and the only one that is a main character, to appear in Dare da? or its English equivalent, "Who's That Pokémon?", having dressed as a in the Dare da? for EP161. The other is Brutella. * Both and Jessie were voiced by Rachael Lillis in the 4Kids dub then switched to Michele Knotz when TPCi took over. Name origin Jessie's English name is taken from , an American outlaw. Her Japanese name, Musashi, is taken from 宮本武蔵 , a famous Japanese swordsman. In his most famous duel, he defeated his rival, 佐々木小次郎 , after whom James got his Japanese name. However, one can argue that she is also named after the Japanese battleship , as her rival Cassidy's Japanese name is based on the Japanese battleship . She is based on a combination of Takeshi Shudō's old girlfriend from when he was in school, and , the female antagonist of the anime series. In other languages Related articles * ** * Images Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Ash & Pikachu characters Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Category:Members of Team Rocket Category:Characters named after real people Category:Gym Leaders Category:Poison-type Trainers Category:Coordinators Category:Performers Category:Characters with alter egos Category:Trainers with Z-Rings